


date in detroit

by nedstark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Michifer - Freeform, Poetry, yall i love them 2 much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nedstark/pseuds/nedstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>to michael, from lucifer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	date in detroit

**Author's Note:**

> YOOOO i found this WRITTEN on actual PAPER while i was cleaning my room omg i don't know when i wrote this but i'm p proud of it considering i wasn't too hot on my writing back then  
> this has been my not so guilty pleasure ship since forever  
> enjoy!

i.  
i fell for you (literally)  
but they never tell that version of the story (our story)  
no sympathy for the devil

ii.  
remember, Michael  
He has no right  
to tell us we're wrong

iii.  
and i don't regret it, i never have, i never will  
i only stayed for as long as i did because of you  
and i don't blame you, of course i don't  
you were only following orders  
like the good son you are

iv.  
if i'm the Morning Star  
then you are the Sun  
centre of my universe  
of every universe  
there's no light  
or life  
without you

v.  
so i wait down here  
in my damnation and my exile  
haunted by the ghost touches of your fingertips  
wings  
lips  
the worst torture of all

vi.  
but we'll meet again, we will  
oh yes  
but i won't play the role i'm destined, i won't  
oh no  
but you will  
and that's okay, Michael  
it's who you are  
who i fell for.


End file.
